A file included in a terminal may be shared among the terminal and other terminals. In this case, the file to be shared is manually set and a range to be made publicly available is manually set.
A technique for automatically setting a range, within which information is to be shared, is known. In this technique, an information processing device determines, based on information on positional relationships and a preset requirement, devices that may share information.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-254301.
In a conventional technique, it takes time and efforts to share a file among terminals. In addition, in a case where a file is to be shared among terminals, there is a problem that it is difficult to share an appropriate file among terminals.
For example, in a conventional technique, in a case where a file is to be shared among terminals, the file to be shared is manually set, and it takes time and efforts to manually set the file. In addition, in a case where a file is to be shared among terminals, a range within which the file is made publicly available is manually set, and it takes time and efforts to manually set the range to be made publicly available.
In another example, in a case where a file is to be shared among terminals, even if the terminals hold sharable files, the terminals do not share the files until users of the terminals perform mutual confirmation of the sharing of the files. For example, it is assumed that a user A and a user B conduct a meeting and hold a file C1 related to the meeting in terminals of the users A and B. However, the file C1 is not shared until the users A and B orally confirm the sharing of the file C1. As a result, the users A and B may lose an opportunity for detailed discussion at the meeting. Even in a case where the technique for automatically setting a range within which information is to be shared is applied, the information is shared only when an information processing device exists in a certain range only for a certain time period. It is, therefore, difficult to share the file C1 during a whole time period of the meeting. As a result, the users A and B may lose an opportunity for detailed discussion at the meeting.